


Black Friday Special

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Black Friday, First Meetings, M/M, Romance, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is looking for a deal. And boy does he find one. Just a silly little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays. A small gift for the season. 
> 
>  
> 
> These characters aren't mine.

Charles was trying to debating the wisdom of buying a new microwave when he was jostled by yet another fellow shopper. He was becoming a bit irritated with the rudeness of the other people at the mall and was about to say something to the person that all but plowed into him.

But he was speechless when he looked up into a very handsome face. 

"Sorry bub. Didn't mean to hit you but that old lady over there seemed to desperately need the coffee maker and I was evidently in her way. Looks stronger than I would give her credit for."

The man was was a few years older than Charles and at least a head taller. He wore dark jeans and a white tight t-shirt that accentuated his muscular physique. And a small smirk let Charles know that he was enjoying Charles' attention. 

Charles blushed but had enough sense to respond.

"It's quite alright. I suppose it's one of the hazards of shopping on Black Friday."

The man's smirk turned into a full grin and his gaze glanced up and down Charles' body. He chuckled to see that Charles' cheeks had become increasingly more scarlet.

"Well, I think I'm done shopping for the day. Getting kinda late and I haven't eaten dinner yet." 

Charles got the hint and smiled. 

"There's a diner a few minutes away from hear that makes killer sandwiches. I was planning to catch a bite there. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. The name's Logan. Are you done with your shopping? "

Blue eyes looked up flirtatiously.  
"I'm Charles. It's a pleasure meeting you. And yes, I think I found what I was looking for."


End file.
